


The Holmes Family

by Blue_Hood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, F/M, Headcanon, Holmes Brothers, Minor Character(s), Mutants, Sequel, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Morland Holmes is a bastard. Fact. His children must conform to his standard. Fact. If they don't, they're disowned. Fact?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fate Has a Twisted Sense of Humour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398315) by [CeliaEquus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus). 

> This starts as a headcanon from The Nerd, The Bird, and the Merc. The story serves as a sequel to my Victor Creed Soulmates chapter Melinda May.

Pretty much an extension of Melinda May/ Victor Creed soulmate story wherein Jemma is actually Sherlock Holmes' daughter through one of his flings in England. Because her mother wasn't the right kind of woman by her grandfather's standards, she was disowned before birth. Sherlock claims he used drugs to slow his mind but really, he wanted to delete the memory of being forced to give up his child.

Growing up with the intellect common in the Holmes family, Jemma's mother encouraged doctoral studies rather than mentalist tricks of deduction. Her soulmark was long and often changing, because Deadpool. Her first contact with her father's family was through Mycroft who was unknowingly seducing the mother of his niece. He was unaware of this fact only up until he spoke to young Miss Simmons. Noticing the now obvious similarities between the child and his brother, he reintroduced himself as 'Uncle Myc'. Whenever Jemma refers to him as such, people hear Uncle Mike. 

Mycroft lost his soulmate Anthea shortly after introducing her to Morland. Though they could never prove it, all of the Holmes brothers know their father's responsible for the tragedy. She was meant to be Mycroft's assistant, nobody with such a poor background could be worthy of the Holmes family name. Of course, the eldest son couldn't abandon the name either. Morland's sincere condolences would have sounded false even without the brothers' natural deductive skills.

THF

Born when Mycroft was a teen, the youngest Holmes brother was named Sherrinford. Morland was unsure whether this child could be useful and as such, did not disown him at birth. He was pushed towards a career in the military, yet his decision to join the Secret Service got him disowned. Leaving the SAS, he changed his name to Lance Hunter, an alias he had used in the service. Meeting his niece at SHIELD, she pulled him aside before whispering "Uncle Ford?"** **  
****

Laughing off his shock, he answered "That's me. You must be Sher's daughter."** **  
** **

"Yes, I am. Uncle Myc told me about you. He was ranting about Morland."** **  
** **

"Shouldn't you call him-?"** **  
** **

"He made Father disown me before birth."** **  
** **

"What?" Sherrinford hadn't heard that part of the story from Father's rants. Changing the subject ** **  
** **

"I go by Lance Hunter."** **  
** **

"I was curious about that. How did you get caught up in-" she gestured vaguely to him.** **  
** **

"Father pushed me to the service then disowned me for joining the SAS."** **  
** **

"Sounds like him." She smiled "Did you hear Father met his soulmate? Sher, I mean."** **  
** **

"I know what you meant. Really? Bet Morland hasn't heard if she's still breathing."** **  
** **

"Agreed. Father lives in New York now, in one of Morland's properties. Shall we pay him a visit?"** **  
** **

"Perhaps once you meet yours, we'll have a reunion."** **  
** **

"Perhaps."

THF

A week after Jemma met Wade, Fitz had cooked up an image inducer so she could introduce her soulmate to her folks. "Aren't your parents in England?" asked Bobbi when Fitz gave Wade the special watch.** **  
** **

"My mother and stepfather are but my father is in New York and my Uncle Myc is visiting so," she trailed off, silently envying the way Bobbi quickly covered up her shock. Of course, Uncle Ford's soulmate would be able to read between the lines and know who Jemma was talking about.** **  
** **

Meeting at the brownstone, Jemma knocked with a yell of "Doyle." She shared a secretive smile with Hunter at the code. Only Holmes understood the deeper meaning.** **  
** **

As soon as the name registered, clattering and cursing could be heard as Sherlock hurried to get the door. Skipping pleasantries, he said "In, in, hurry in."** **  
** **

Jemma hadn't taken two steps past the entryway when Mycroft caught her in a hug. She chuckled, "You'd think I was your daughter the way you act, Uncle Myc."** **  
** **

Wade said "If Hunter's Uncle Ford and he's Uncle Myc, you must be the father." He offered his hand "Wade Wilson, Jemma's soulmate."** **  
** **

"Sherlock Holmes," a pointed look from his soulmate had him shaking the other man's hand before squinting at him.** **  
** **

"Right, image inducers don't affect touch, only sight." He explained "I have a healing factor waging war on cancer throughout my body. Jemma's friend Leopold Fitz made a device that makes me look normal."** **  
** **

"You're a mutant?"** **  
** **

"I guess."** **  
** **

The detective's soulmate introduced herself with an offered hand "Joan Watson."** **  
** **

Wade smiled, the image inducer copied the expression a moment later, "Sherlock didn't tell you he had a second brother, sister-in-law or child, did he?"** **  
** **

"Uh, no."** **  
** **

Jemma smacked her father upside the head "Seriously?"** **  
** **

"Joan, meet my brother Sherrinford, his soulmate Barbara and my daughter Jemma. You've already met her soulmate Wade."** **  
** **

"I was disowned, remember? Name's Lance Hunter, Barb goes by Bobbi." To Wade, "We're divorced, mate."** **  
** **

Bobbi elbowed him, "I doubt that matters if Sherlock didn't mention you."** **  
** **

"Like I said, disowned. For the best, Morland has ears everywhere."** **  
** **

Mycroft said "If some tragedy were to befall Father, we all know the executor of his will would give you something for your grief."** **  
** **

"More than Anthea's family," agreed Hunter.** **  
** **

Bobbi sidled up to Joan and explained the Holmes, "Don't worry, debating killing their father is practically their secret handshake. They're not actually going to do it. Morland made Sherlock disown his daughter and pushed Sherrinford into the military before disowning him for joining. That's not to mention the mind games and emotional abuse. Sherlock rushed to answer the door because he's not allowed contact with Jemma, or his bastard child as Morland considers her. Lance is Morland's bastard, being born after his wife died. Anthea was meant to be Mycroft's assistant, she turned out to be his soulmate and Morland did not approve of his eldest with a lesser. She was killed, the brothers can't prove it but anyone could tell Morland was not heartbroken by her death and they suspect he had her killed. Probably why Sherlock no doubt wants to keep you away from his father. What do you do?"** **  
** **

"I was a doctor, now I'm Sherlock's partner. I mean,"** **  
** **

"You're both consulting detectives."** **  
** **

"Yeah."** **  
** **

"Okay, one last thing. Mycroft is Myc, Sherlock is Sher and Lance is Ford."** **  
** **

"What?"** **  
** **

"Lance and Jemma use the nicknames more than anyone but that's what they mean."** **  
** **

"Okay."** **  
** **

"I'm lucky. Lance was already disowned when we met. As much as Sherlock may mess up, he's still legitimate by Morland's standards. His mother was his father's soulmate and wife. He did not go into a prestigious field but inventing a job that creates, y'know, good press is good enough. Lance's three strikes were bastard born, not distinguished enough academically, military career path."** **  
** **

"Wow, I didn't know."** **  
** **

"Doyle is short for Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a man who wrote mystery novels. Perhaps even Sherlock's inspiration. Lance and Jemma use the code to tell Sher and Myc it's them."** **  
** **

"You're not used to calling your soulmate by his first name, are you?"** **  
** **

"Wondered how long I could keep that up before you called me out on it. No, I'm used to calling him Hunter."** **  
** **

"Ah, I see."** **  
** **

As she stepped forward to interrupt the debate, Bobbi and Wade came to the same split second decision. Knocking the nearest person down and tackling their soulmates. Sherlock followed their lead a moment before the shooting started. After the gunfire subsided, the three agents made everyone stay down while Wade took a look around. Giving the all-clear, he offered his soulmate a hand. Rather than disrespect her by doing the same, Hunter helped Mycroft stand while Bobbi helped Joan to her feet. "Everyone alright?"** **  
** **

With a dramatic sigh, Hunter said "For now but you know somebody called the cops."** **  
** **

Bobbi agreed "We're not exactly in a bad neighborhood. Jemma, we have to call it in before Skye intercepts that call."** **  
** **

"Of course." The quartet convened in the kitchen while the elder Holmes brothers and Dr. Watson conferred among themselves.** **  
** **

When the police showed up, the seven of them were taken to the station. A graying man and a young black man met them in a conference room at the station, the former introduced them "I'm Captain Gregson, this is Detective Bell. Who are you people?"** **  
** **

Jemma began introductions "I'm Jemma, Sherlock's daughter. Wade is my soulmate."** **  
** **

Hunter said "I'm Sher and Myc's younger brother, call me Lance. My wife, Barbara. Father forbid Sher from having contact with Jemma because her mum isn't his soulmate, he disowned me for joining the military. This little get together goes against his wishes, we knew it was risky but we still did it. A man ought to meet his daughter's soulmate and as I've been disowned, I don't much care what Father thinks. He can't cut me off twice."** **  
** **

Gregson said "Isn't your father in England?"** **  
** **

Jemma pulled Anthea's file up on her tablet, which she took out of her bag, "This happened when Uncle Myc tried to file as soulmates with a woman Morland didn't approve of. We've yet to prove his involvement but his condolences to his grieving included a remark about how he could now do better."** **  
** **

Detective Bell took the tablet "How'd you get this?"** **  
** **

"Father was forbidden from having contact but our intelligence is apparently hereditary. I was curious when Uncle Myc refused to speak of his soulmate."** **  
** **

Captain Gregson said "So you think your father is behind this?"** **  
** **

"Not necessarily. Perhaps a few of us were meant to be collateral. I just wanted to answer the inevitable question of why my father never mentioned me or Uncle Ford, er Uncle Lance."** **  
** **

"Why did you call him Ford?" asked Bell as he returned the tablet.** **  
** **

Lance said "I was born Sherrinford Holmes but as I said, Morland disowned me."** **  
** **

"I see." Detective Bell said "We're gonna need an enemies' list."** **  
** **

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. Wade, Uncle Lance and I are all in this country illegally. Uncle Myc may or may not be here illegally, I'm not sure." At his mildly offended look, she raised an eyebrow.** **  
** **

"I can assure you I am in this country as legally as any deceased person can be." To the policemen "I would be happy to give you my current alias as well as any current enemies if you would waive the associated fraud charges."** **  
** **

Gregson said "Fine, consider it done."** **  
** **

Wade sighed and removed his watch "I have a very obvious mutation but I doubt that this has anything to do with mutants since I was wearing the image inducer. The only enemy I can think of that'd try this is HYDRA, I have the strongest healing factor in the world but if that means you have to involve the feds, forget I said anything. Weapon X was a government program so I wouldn't trust them with my foot, y'know 'cause mutant DNA is all they need."** **  
** **

Gregson sighed "And you, Jemma?"** **  
** **

"HYDRA. I may have used my genetic genius, as Wade calls it, to infiltrate one of their labs. I have three Ph.Ds in various fields surrounding biochemistry."** **  
** **

Wade told Mycroft "If you do get in trouble for fraud, I know a great blind lawyer."** **  
** **

Jemma reminded "Captain Gregson is waiving the fraud charges, it's not important to the case."** **  
** **

Lastly, the Captain asked "Miss Holmes?"** **  
** **

"Morse actually, part of being disowned is losing the family name. I worked with Jemma undercover as security but I doubt HYDRA would be making their move now, all the information we had has been reported."** **  
** **

"Okay so you don't know who shot at you?" recapped Gregson.** **  
** **

Joan said "Aside from Morland, the whole Holmes family was there. They come from money so maybe that has something to do with it. Sherlock's the only one who really still has the name. When he heard Jemma at the door, he ran to open it. You know Sherlock rarely answers the door and never in a rush. Mycroft's legally dead, Morland made Sherlock disown his daughter after disowning his youngest son himself. There's legally only one heir left."** **  
** **

"The executor won't recognize our disownment, or at least not mine, so that makes two heirs assuming Myc stays legally dead."** **  
** **

"Still, any one of our enemies could have targeted the place. If anyone was watching, Sherlock's connection to them would've been obvious."** **  
** **

Jemma said "I'm certain that Morland is already aware of Uncle Myc and Father's contact with Uncle Ford and I."** **  
** **

Leaning back with his arms crossed behind his head, Wade agreed "Your enemies are more likely to shoot up your home. Like Bobbi said, HYDRA's no doubt moved on. They weren't getting me anyway. I was ex-military before Weapon X got to me. I can't think of any enemies who would be able to track me to Jemma, forget Sherlock." His soulmate saw him slipping and grabbed his arm, pulling it down to grasp his hand.** **  
** **

Mycroft and Sherlock turned to their little brother. Joan, Bell and Gregson followed suit. "What?"** **  
** **

Without looking away from her sorta niece, Bobbi said "You know her best."** **  
** **

"Alright, so Wade has cancer in every part of his body. His healthy cells regenerate as fast as the cancerous ones do."** **  
** **

"Okay?" Gregson didn't get it.** **  
** **

"He has brain cancer," but Watson did "His brain heals as fast as it breaks down."** **  
** **

"Making him kinda crazy," finished Hunter. "Jemma can ground him, keep him from slipping." To Sherlock, "Need I remind you that they're soulmates and you can't object without sounding like Morland."** **  
** **

"I wasn't going to, Ford."** **  
** **

Joan told Bobbi, "I am so glad you explained the nicknames. They seemed kinda obvious but,"** **  
** **

"I know Jemma came up with Myc and Ford but I'm not sure who shortened Sherlock first."** **  
** **

"Sherlock is Sher," clarified Bell.** **  
** **

"Yes," Joan said "Seems obvious, doesn't it?"** **  
** **

Jemma rejoined the conversation "Part of the reason I call him Uncle Myc is because it sounds like I'm shortening Michael." To Bell "Do you need anything else from us?"** **  
** **

"Don't skip town."** **  
** **

Bobbi and Jemma turned to Wade, "Yes, I know a few places we can stay while Sher's place is a crime scene. Let me make a couple calls to get the keys in order."** **  
** **

Hunter said "I'll do the same, see if any of my old safehouses are still safe." The Captain followed the two ex-mercs out of the room.** **  
** **

Mycroft, Bobbi, Joan and Jemma all turned to Sherlock "No picking the locks."** **  
** **

He held his hands up in surrender "I understand." Joan and Bobbi relaxed while Jemma and Mycroft merely cocked an eyebrow. Sher told Myc "See what you've done?" To his daughter, "I won't pick the locks."** **  
** **

Bell said "That is freaky."** **  
** **

Mycroft laughed “You should’ve seen it the first time they met. Jem’s raised eyebrow had Sher rambling explanations, only to shut up when she hugged him. That was all she wanted but for all his deductive skills, my brother couldn’t see the obvious.”** **  
** **

Joan said “There wouldn’t happen to be any pictures of that, would there?”** **  
** **

“If there is, my mother will have them.” Jemma said “I’m sure she would be happy to tell you all about Father and Uncle Myc’s antics.”** **  
** **

Wade and Hunter came back, the former said, “Good news, I have access to several safehouses throughout the city.”** **  
** **

Hunter said “Captain Gregson is gonna pretend he doesn’t know why we have safehouses.”** **  
** **

Jemma asked Detective Bell one last time “Is there anything else you need from us?”** **  
** **

Mycroft handed him a list “My alias and possible enemies, I doubt any of them will pan out since none of them are in New York.”** **  
** **

“Thank you.”** **  
** **

Sherlock said “I shall stay to compile a similar list for Joan and myself.”** **  
** **

“I’ll go with the others so you can find the safehouse.” To Detective Bell, Joan said, “Let me know when CSU is done with the brownstone so I can grab a few things, I’m sure Sher will insist on maintaining the scene until the case is closed.”** **  
** **

“I’ll call you,” promised Bell.** **  
** **

In the elevator, Hunter counted his cash “I’ll take the underground, SUV’s not made for six.”** **  
** **

“Thank you, Ford.” said Mycroft.** **  
** **

“Are we really doing this? Calling him Ford when he explicitly asked to be called Hunter?” Joan said “If we keep this up, Gregson and Bell will do it.”** **  
** **

Hunter said “It’s fine, I actually prefer Ford or Hunter to Lance or Sherrinford.”** **  
** **

“Alright.” Mycroft, Bobbi and Joan climbed into the back of the car, leaving the front seat for soulmates.** **  
** **

Wade said “We’re splitting in two, both apartments have two bedrooms so it works. I just have to pick up the keys and hope Hunter doesn’t stand outside the one I told him about like an idiot waiting to be shot.” Stopping outside a cafe, “Stay here. I’ll be quick.” Jemma grabs his wrist as he reached for the door “Your image inducer is off. That was okay at the police station but here,” she trailed off and Wade put his watch back on, the latch closing the circuit to activate the hologram. Walking up to a slim, ferret faced man, he greeted “Hey Weasel, what’s the word?”** **  
** **

Sourly, he said “Here’s your keys, Wade.”** **  
** **

“S-K-Y-E.”** **  
** **

“What?”** **  
** **

“I met her.”** **  
** **

“What?”** **  
** **

“Yeah, I’ll have to introduce you sometime. Or would that be bad luck?”** **  
** **

“Wade!” said the man who backed him for years.** **  
** **

“Look, I’m in hot water right now and I need to lay low for my soulmate’s sake but I promise, I’ll introduce you to yours when that’s over.”** **  
** **

“Can’t wait, Wade.”

“Buck up, she’s a world-class hacker.” He skipped back to the van, “I may or may not have just promised to introduce Skye to a guy called Weasel, who may or may not be her soulmate. Is that a bad thing, Jemma?”** **  
** **

Bobbi asked “You know Skye’s soulmate?”** **  
** **

“She spells Skye with an E, right?”** **  
** **

“Yes,” Jemma said “Oh my god, you’ve seen his mark. You should’ve mentioned something.”** **  
** **

“I’m gonna take a shot in the dark and say her mark is something kinda generic that would lead to her saying her name.”** **  
** **

“Yes, actually.”** **  
** **

Bobbi accused “You knew this entire time.”** **  
** **

“I worked with him for a few years. He was like tech support, I may have had an episode where I almost killed him because I thought he betrayed me and that’s how I saw his mark.”** **  
** **

“Oh my god,” Bobbi ducked her head and smiled “That explains why you didn’t say anything.”** **  
** **

“Now, Weasel is waiting for this situation with us lying low to blow over so he can meet Skye. Is there any chance that will work out?”** **  
** **

“No,” answered Bobbi honestly “You need to tell Skye you know her soulmate and try to set up a date.”** **  
** **

“I’m not sure Weasel would work with our team.”** **  
** **

“I could’ve said the same thing about you. You’re like Victor, one would never think you’d work with our team yet somehow you do.”** **  
** **

“Okay, I’m getting a little tired of being kept in the dark. Who do you work for?” asked Joan.** **  
** **

“SHIELD,” answered the trio in unison.** **  
** **

Jemma was quick to explain “Not HYDRA, obviously we wouldn’t consider them an enemy if we worked for them. We’re trying to get the honest SHIELD agents together to stop HYDRA.”

Wade said “Me, Hunter and Victor are a few of the mercs they hired to fill ranks. Hunter was the first, he was recruited through another SHIELD not Bobbi. Then the Deputy Director called her soulmate, Victor for backup. He recruited a lot of mercs who were bad at being mercs to fill in the support roles. Me and the Director’s soulmate were recruited because he figured we’d hate HYDRA, if nothing else. Turns out, our soulmates are die-hard SHIELD. When the Uprising happened, Cap and Widow weren’t the only ones fighting the good fight. When everyone decided SHIELD and HYDRA were one and the same, both factions went to ground. Now, you’re all caught up.”** **  
** **

“Skye?”** **  
** **

“World-class hacker recruited to the Director’s team just before the fall and Weasel’s soulmate, probably.”** **  
** **

When all was said and done, it turned out Morland had been responsible but he had hired terrible help this time. His attempt to end the embarrassment of his sons’ disobedience would have cost him said children were it not for their disobedience.


	2. The Hackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade did promise to introduce his old friend to his soulmate.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain, Jemma."

"Wade made my father a promise,"

"Which involves me?"

"Yes because Wade promised to introduce him to a hacker outside of the collective Everyone."

"I've heard of them," Skye said "Okay, so you're introducing him to me?"

"Yes." Lies of omission and false truths came easily after a lifetime of sneaking around Morland for her own safety.

They met in New York at the same café that Wade met Weasel before, "I see Father's still being careful after Morland's attack."

"That's smart."

"That is not my father, I doubt he even knows my father yet he's here where you're supposed to meet."

"Okay." Skye went up to the man.

"Hello," said Weasel awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm Skye."

"With an E?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess I got the better soulmark of the two," said Weasel realizing how generic hers must be.

"Oh." Skye turned to glare at Jemma but her friend was already gone.

She turned back when her soulmate began talking, "Y'know it's bad luck to tell people they're soulmates before they meet. Wade told me he knew mine then he introduced me to a bunch of women who weren't named Skye and let me make a fool of myself with distinctive first words."

"My friend Jemma is his soulmate, she told me she was introducing me to her father because Wade promised to introduce him to a hacker outside Everyone."

"Wade did introduce me to Sher- to him, after I made a fool of myself in front of the man's soulmate."

"He was stacking the odds in our favor, since I have such a generic soulmark."

"I guess he was."

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"Well, your mark has my name and I thought I was meeting Jemma's father so-"

"Oh, right. I'm Jack Hammer, Wade calls me Weasel."

"Is that your hacker name?"

"Sort of, that and Wade's crazy so y'know-"

"Yeah. Jemma's uncle, who I didn't know was her uncle until after the thing with her grandfather happened, he set Jemma and Wade up. Everyone was hoping they were soulmates because he's y'know-"

"Yeah. I can imagine."

"We made a game of people trying to shut him up, whoever could get him to stop talking the longest won."

"Wow," Jack asked "Who holds the record?"

"We don't keep track, especially since Jemma doesn't like the game."

"Right."

"Do you prefer Jack or Weasel?"

"Either's fine."

"I prefer Skye, it's the name I gave myself when I was on my own but I was born Daisy Johnson and grew up as Mary Sue Poots after an anonymous woman dropped me off at St. Agnes Orphanage. She didn't know my real name so she couldn't tell the nuns."

"That sounds like quite a story. Maybe I should introduce you to Jemma's dad, he's paranoid enough that his place should be safe."

"Sure."

Sherlock asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Skye, Jemma's hacker friend."

"Come in, come in."

An Asian woman said "Twice in one month, that's gotta be a record."

"I'm Inhuman, I could just as soon blast the door down as knock." Skye turned to Sherlock "But I'm sure you already know that."

"I do, indeed." He introduced them "Skye, this is Joan Watson, my soulmate. I see Weasel remembered the way."

Skye looked over his collage and asked "Need any help?"

"Not at the moment."

She was already working on it, "Look at this." The two consulting detectives came over.

"How did you know what to look for?"

"I didn't become a hacker to break into company servers, I became a hacker to find out who I was. My only lead was a single document, heavily redacted by SHIELD."

"Now you're an agent."

"And I found what I was looking for. Terrigenesis made my mother ageless, she lived through World War Two but afterwards a HYDRA scientist by the name of Werner Reinhardt butchered her to find out why she could handle an alien artifact that turned everyone else to stone. The answer is Inhuman DNA, which was passed onto me. My father slaughtered a small Chinese village trying to stop HYDRA from taking me and after honest SHIELD agents got thrown in the mix, I was shipped to Saint Agnes. The agents who took me there used a dead senior agent's credentials to place an invisible protocol within the system that kept moving me around. Since I was an infant when they dropped me off, I had no way of knowing I was being shipped around for my own safety. My father found me and worked with HYDRA to facilitate my Terrigenesis, my mother trained me and tried to set off a Terrigen bomb that would turn every human to stone while triggering Inhuman Terrigenesis in the rest of us. My father made the right choice in the end but he made a lot of bad ones first, even earned the name Mister Hyde."

"Wow," Jack wrapped his arms around her.

When they returned to base, Weasel took the lie detector to become Agent Hammer and began working primarily in engineering.


End file.
